Cut, Drown, Bleed, Bruise
by Seth Child Star
Summary: He gripped a knife. She stood on the bank. He did both. And she bled. Four powerful children have yet to discover their powers, and have already run away from a place they thought was safe. While away, they discover their "Hidden" powers, but are outcasts
1. Boys

Title: Cut, Drown, Bleed, Bruise

Summery: He gripped a knife. She stood on the bank. He did both. And she bled. Four powerful children have yet to discover their powers, and have already run away from a place they thought was safe. While away, they discover their "Hidden" powers, but are outcasts when they are brought back to the school. Can they cope? Or will they be un able to save the place they thought they didn't need?

Pairings: John/Rouge Bobby/Jubilee

Warnings:Attempted suicide and bisexuality on all four accounts. Songfic to a few different songs.

Song: Wake Up

Disclaimer:

I OWN EVERYTHING!

Stan Lee: Liar! You own nothing! I own everything. Your just a worthless lazy bum who won't get a job. ::Whacks Chibi in the back of the head, then puches her in the stomach::

Why you little...you just wait, I'll get you sooner or later...

Stan: I own the X-men and make billions and billions of dollors which I split with Bryan Singer.

Yeah, well, I can sue you for...

Bobby: Slander and assult and battery?

Chibi:Yeah! What he said!

Bobby: Or you could just push that little button that releases the Hound of the Underworld from their hellish bonds and allows them to rip him into little peices...

Hmmm...not a bad idea...::pushes button::

Stan: GAAAA!!!

()(#$)$##)&#)))(#)$((($())

_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you>  
_

John sat on his bed, holding his knife. He must have been out of his mind, that demon. He had said that these four knives would appear at the right moment four the four "Chosen Ones". Great. Not only does most of the school mistrust me to the ends of the Earth, I have a fuckin' _prophecy _to go through and a stupi "Destiny" to fullfill, which in volves strange & dangerous powers! He sighed. Grabbing his bookbag, he filled it with what he thought of as "The Essentials": His lighters, some clothes, his CD collection, portable DVD player, some batteries, DVDs, his Craig discman, and some money he had swiped from the professor; getting a second bookbag out, he sneaked down to the kitchen and got some food, packing up some chips, soda, water, and other things. He ran back up to his room, and wrote a note for Bobby to find. He picked up his knife and sighed as he placed that too in his boobag. And then he was gone.

_I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you>_

Bobby sat under a tree. How was he going to explain this? It was two days after John had left, and a bunch of students already knew John held one of the four destined knives, the blue one. And know Bobby discovered that he too held one of them, the red dagger. Taking out John's note, he re-read it for what felt like billionth time:

**_Guys,_**

**_I'm sorry I can't stay here any longer. No, I'm not going back  
_****_to the Brother Hood. Couldn't  
stand it there the first time. I need  
to confess something, and fast:  
I have one of the four daggers. The blue one. That's why I left, so no-  
one would get hurt. I'm truely sorry,_**

**_Bye forever,_**

**_John._**

Bobby couldn't belive it. First his best friend, and now him. He wondered if he should tell Jubilee. She was also afraid of the prophecy, and not sure if she would become one of the four. Would she still like him after he told her? He stood up, sliding the blade so it went under the sleeve of his black "GO ARMY: 315T SQUADREN" hoodie, with the blade pointed upwards twords his elbow. He decided against it. He ran to his room. Following John's example, he packed up the samethings he had, replacing the lighter with a bunch of books and someartthings like his empty drawing pad and pencils and his laptop with the recharger. Instead of two bookbags like John had taken, he took a black and red bookbag _**plus** _black messenger bag, in which went his laptop, clothes, and other non-edible items, and placed in the bookbag his food and money that he hadn't needed to swipe from anyone, but he had earned on his own.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you _

I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you

Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you.

#$($#!##$)&)&()&()!#$#)#$!(#)

Well, that was chapter one. Not all chapters shall be songfic form, but will have lyrics inthere one way or 'nother. Hope you enjoyed it, though! Please Review, critisism and flames accepted.


	2. And Girls

Here is the Second chapter. Man, this is like, only the chapter after 1, and I've got a review already. This one follows the two girls on their journy to the other side thingy, with their daggers. Hope you like it, and this one has the "We Belive" by Good Charlotte.

Rouge held her head in her hands. She looked at the green dagger on the desk of her room. "Go away." She said, knowing it wouldn't work. "Find a new owner. Your brothers already ran away Bobby and John." She stood up. Why was she following the boys example? 'Cuase she was used to running, that's why. She grabbed her things, which she had packed up, took some cash from Kitty's(Yes, she's a bad Rouge, isn't she?) shoebox bank. She left a note, same as the boys. She had no Idea she'd meet theboysagain before having to come back here. Or that she'd leave this place with a friend.

There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night

Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

Jubilee rested her head on the door frame. "Where are you going?" She asked her friend. "I...I..." Rouge couldn't quite get the words out. Then She saw Jubilee had the Yellow dagger. "Well," Jubilee said, also spying the Rouge's green dagger. "I guess the prophice's complete. You gonna wait for me to get my things or just leave now?" Rouge smirked. "Sure, I'll wait." She said, and stood at the window for 10 more minutes while Jubilee packed up and grabbed a bankcard. ("It belongs to some stupid guy. Real rich, too.") And off they went, twords the bus terminal.

We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all of pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love

So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)


End file.
